The Broken
by Izzanami
Summary: It's been 72 years since InuYasha met Kagome, now his wife is dead, and he is alone again and in agony. Sesshoumaru doesn't know why, but it tears at his very soul. Sessh/Inu.
1. Alone

_Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from any InuYasha writings._

**Warning : YAOI - Male/Male pairings (men fucking each other), Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you don't like it, don't read it. If you don't like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!**

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, H/J, Oral, Rimming.

For those of you on a review brought my attention to the fact that somehow (I don't know how the document doesn't look like this in my docs, or on ) my chappie was formatted all funny. I have no idea why, but you have my apologize. You know if you have read my other stories I edit, and write in proper paragraphs. Thank you for to the reader that noticed it and said something.

**The Broken**

**Chapter One:**

**Alone**

Sesshoumaru watched his little brother from a distance; he had no idea he was there of course, his mind was too consumed with other things. Things that were far to painful to allow him to notice his full demon brother watching him from down wind. Sesshoumaru actually felt a wrench at heart as he stood in a tree watching over his still very young little brother.

InuYasha sat under the Goshinboku, not more than a quarter of a mile from Sesshoumaru's current hiding place. He walked in front of a series of wooden markers, standing reverently for a few moments in front of each one as he placed flowers at the foot of them. When he was finished he sat down in front of one in particular. It was the one Sesshoumaru always saw him sitting in front of, sometimes for hours, sometimes for days.

His brother had visited this place for many years with someone else by his side, but for the past year he came here everyday alone, and spent a great amount lingering under the tree. It had started a little over a year before when Sesshoumaru watched his little brother weep uncontrollably as he carried the body of his elderly wife to the bone eaters well. He had disappeared through it for several days. When he came back he carried a box wrapped in pure white fabric, and a 'painting' that was a perfect rendering of the Miko in her younger days. Sesshoumaru had seen these 'paintings' before, they were something the Miko could produce with a contraption from her era, and he knew from visiting Inuyasha once years before, that the walls of he and his friends huts were covered with these…'paintings'.

After he returned he had dug a small hole next to the other markers and placed the wrapped box within. He carefully placed flowers and herbs on top of it, then sat for a long while before finally kissing the tips of fingers and touching them to the box. Sesshoumaru still remembered vividly hearing his brother sob then howl before covering it over with soil and placing a marker with his wife's name above it. That scene had also wrenched at Sesshoumaru's heart, the howl had. It was a sound made by InuYoukai only when they suffered the greatest pain, a pain so unbearable that many would never utter such a noise in their long possibly infinite lives. Even the memory of it now pulled at his very soul almost filling his own eyes with tears…almost. Seeing his brother so broken and torn was torture, pure torture.

This was one of the reason he himself had never wanted to befriend humans, their bodies were weak and they eventually died. He himself suffered the pain he had always tried to prevent himself from feeling the day his beloved daughter Rin died. It had been almost two decades now; InuYasha was lucky in that his wife being able to pass through the well into the future had access to care and medicine that was not present in the Sengoku Jidai. But still no human could live forever, it didn't happen.

He knew he should leave, but he couldn't. He also felt he should comfort his brother, but he couldn't do that either, something always stopped him, he wasn't sure what it was, but nonetheless it was there. He felt a deep need to do something for InuYasha, the Half demon had suffered too much in his life. He had to wait for his love for three years after Naraku's defeat. The well had stayed closed because of her feelings, because of being so scared she wanted to be home. She abandoned InuYasha for three years before the well reopened and she came back to him.

Even after they married and settled in their shared life he suffered. His wife being a human was unable to carry the pups InuYasha sired due to their demon blood. Most women either did not make it through the pregnancy, or the pup didn't.

InuYasha, and his mother both surviving so he could be born, and for her to be there for him for forty odd years as he grew was indeed a miracle. Even when women were able to birth a healthy pup, it usually had taxed their bodies so much that they did not live longer than a few more years. It was too bad that same miracle that was given to he and his mother wasn't bestowed on his brother and his now deceased wife. Inuyasha would at least not be alone, he would be busy raising their pup.

He knew his brother must have hurt over these losses as well. There were four wooden markers next to where his wife's remains now lay. One for each of the pups his brothers wife lost. Each of them were named meaning that they weren't just anonymous pups, they were children that his brother and wife had already loved, and planned on building their life around. Sesshoumaru remembered seeing his brother bury the remains of one, he sobbed and wailed for hours at the grave site as his wife tried to comfort him.

His little brother was truly alone now. His adopted son, the Kitsune hadn't lived in the human village for over two decades now. He had met a female kit when he was away training, and although he was only a bit over one hundred and twenty years old and still too young to take a mate he had made a life with his intended and her pack at Kagome and InuYasha's urging. He still visited his adopted father often, he wasn't far from InuYasha, very close in fact. His pack lived in a large beautiful cave full of shimmering quartz next to the waterfall in the forest named after his father, He had even offered to come back to the village permanently after the Miko died, but Inuyasha would have none of it.

Sesshoumaru had seen his brother many times over the decades, and although not close at all, they would speak about the goings on in with their packs, and a little about themselves. Fighting Naraku had brought his pack and his little brothers pack together, and Sesshoumaru had to admit he was always curious to find out how InuYasha's pack was doing when he would see him. He still had an affection if it could be called that for Kohaku; who had been part of his own pack for a time.

He occasionally brought Rin to see the boy when they were still young, and eventually Kohaku asked Sesshoumaru's permission to court his daughter. The boy had proven beyond a doubt at a very young age that he was strong and honorable, therefore he had no qualms about allowing it when he finally asked Sesshoumaru's permission to marry his daughter. Sesshoumaru was grateful she had been able to find that kind of happiness, he worried that with her fear and hatred of humans, and with her isolation from them that she would forever be his little Rin only giving the infinite amount of love she had to offer to him. In addition, Kohaku marrying Rin gave him a connection to his brother, and for some reason he found comfort in that, although he would never admit such a thing.

Two of the four children Rin bore, and many of her grandchildren resided in Edo. The others lived in village outside the castle in he Western Lands. Sesshoumaru had tried to talk all of her remaining in family (his family) to live in the castle, but they were too isolated from other humans. He did often visit 'his' great grandchildren, and grandchildren. Strange that he would ever have a human family. One born of his adopted human daughter, but still his family at that.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his thoughts when he scented InuYasha's kit. He was nearby, obviously on his way to pull his father away from the graves and back home. It was getting dark, and now that Sesshoumaru knew his brothers adopted son was there he felt comfortable leaving for the day. "I will see you tomorrow little brother." He leapt away, feeling weighted down by the sadness at seeing his brother in such a state.

InuYasha sat before his wife's grave staring at the flowers he had placed there earlier in the day. A tear ran down his cheek, as he ran his hands through the grass that had grown over her final resting place. "Kagome, I miss you so much. I know you wanted me to go on to 'find happiness', but I can't, I can't…it hurts, it hurts too much."

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a small hand on his. "Otousan, lets go home. You've been here all day, you need to eat and rest."

InuYasha just stared ahead. He did so for a long while before he spoke. "Why Shippou, why couldn't she stay forever? After all the good she did, after all she suffered to make sure others were safe and happy, didn't she deserve to stay here?"

Shippou sat down next to his father, he was much bigger than he had been when they had ran across the countryside looking for jewel shards, but still was much smaller than InuYasha. He put his arm around his father, and leaned his head against his arm. "Otousan, I miss Okaasan too, but she told me before she left this world that she wanted you to be happy, to find love again. She wouldn't want you to be like this."

InuYasha wiped the tear from his cheek. "I know Shippou, it's just too hard. How can I ever love anyone again?"

"I don't know Otousan, but I do know Okaasan always wanted you to find someone to be happy with when she was gone. That's why she wouldn't let you mark her. That's why she insisted on a human wedding, she wanted you to find a demon, someone that you could spend forever with. She knew you would always love her, that you wouldn't forget her, but she really did want you to be happy with another. She didn't want you to alone like this."

"How can I do that, I would dishonor her ."

Shippou patted his father's back. "No you wouldn't be dishonoring her, you would be honoring her wishes. She feared you would be like this, and it was the last thing she wanted. When you two were first married after she came back she told me that she had considered not marrying you, or continuing a relationship with you because she knew someday she would be gone, and Miroku and Sango too, and you would be alone again. She made me promise the day you two went to her era and were married that I make sure you get on with your life after she was gone."

"If I wait another four hundred and thirty years I can see her again, feel her in my arms again. I can go through the well and come back here, and live my life with her again. I can do it over and over."

"Otousan, you can't do that, what about the InuYasha that will be there from the past? If you change something you could make it so you never marry Okaasan. You have to let things be."

InuYasha stood up as he sniffled, and rubbed his eyes trying to rid himself of the pain that stung his heart unmercifully. "Let's go home Shippou." He turned back toward the graves as he began to walk away. "Goodnight my love."

Sesshoumaru needed to attend to things at the castle, but he had a terrible ripping feeling in his heart for the last half an hour. He excused himself quite early from his advisors, and left in a rush. 'Something is wrong with InuYasha.' He had felt it light a bolt of lightening right through his heart. Something had happened to his brother, and he somehow knew that if he didn't reach him right away he would never see the half demon again.

Trying frantically to find his brother he followed InuYasha's scent, and his own heart. He ran through the forest as fast as he could. He was moving so fast a human wouldn't even have seen him. He jumped to the top of a tree scanning for his little brother. Than went back to running as fast as he could. Finally as he neared a boggy marsh he smelled the fresh scent of his half brother. Not the stale scent he followed traveling through places the half demon had already been, but the freshness that told him his brother had been right where he stood only minutes ago. His heart lurched when he smelled his brothers blood, a massive amount of it. He walked around a thicket of trees as he followed the scent only to see his brother on the ground, he lay with his arms outstretched at his sides, eye's closed, he was covered in his own blood. A poison salamander demon loomed over him ready to take it's final blow.

Sesshoumaru didn't think about what he did next, he just acted. Pulling Bakusaiga from his hip he ran forward, and killed the worthless demon that was about to take his brothers life. InuYasha could have easily handled a demon such as this he thought, and then it dawned on Sesshoumaru…his little brother was trying to die. He didn't know if he had planned it, and gone looking for his death, or if he just happened upon this demon and had taken advantage of the situation, but it didn't matter. What he did know was that he would not allow this to happen. He picked InuYasha up in his arms.

"Stupid little brother, to think that I would let you slip away from me that easily. You are mine InuYasha, do you hear me…MINE!" In that moment after hearing his own words reverberate in his ears he realized why he watched his brother everyday, why he checked on him, and worried about him, why right now he was traveling to the castle as fast as could with his brothers broken and severely damaged body in his arms…he loved him.

tbc….

AN: POSSIBLE SPOILERS TO THE END OF THE INUYASHA MANGA - WARNING. The InuYasha Manga just ended recently. I hope I'm not spoiling this for anyone (That's why I wrote the warning); I read it in Japanese, it's not available here in English yet as far as I know, but I know there are places on the web where you can read translated versions so it's not as though it isn't available so I don't feel like I'm throwing out a total unknown here. I wanted to do a story that followed the end of the manga. In a way I hated the ending because I hate Kagome, but in a way I liked it because I know Inu loves her (for whatever stupid reason), and I love him as a character so much I just wanted him to be happy. Then I started to think… She will die, he will watch his wife, his love, grow old and die, while he forever stays the beautiful man child that he is, and in the end he'll be alone again. That made me sad, so I had to write something that would make him eventually happy again, and this time forever. I hope you like this. Some of what I wrote made me so sad that I cried a little as I wrote it, specifically when he carries her to the well, and then buries the ashes. I guess in addition to be a huge hentai, I'm an emotional basket case. No I'm really not (well I am a huge hentai, but not a basket case) . It was just sad, I put myself in the characters heads when I write, and it was a bit overwhelming. Anyhow a person must always sacrifice for their art!


	2. Revelations

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

**Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings (men fucking each other), Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes but read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!**

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, H/J, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

There is some very mild Shouta (young boy/older man - little Inu/adult Sesshy) in this chapter just warn you folks who aren't into it. Really there isn't anything heavy though, so even if you aren't a big fan of it I don't think you'll be offended.

Message for those on FF . Net I know now that the format of my first chapter got screwed up a few days after I put it up. It is fixed now, and it shouldn't happen again. I apologize if you had to read through it all crappy.

As always thanks to everyone who has been reading my work, and to my reviewers:

**AFF . Net**

evilgenius - Thanks. Inu, was jipped, you are correct. As I said in my notes for the first chapter, I believe; I was happy in a way to see he finally had love, but knowing InuYasha, the kind of character he is, where will he be when all his friends are gone…alone again, and probably worse for wear (of course I say he'll be with Sesshy). It was Rumiko's manga, but she had said all along she had no plan for those Kagome and InuYasha, in an interview when asked about their characters she said "I would like to see their relationship resolved, but I have no plans", 'resolved' doesn't even necessarily mean a relationship, but that's how she wrote it, she didn't have that manga planned beginning to end, from interviews I've read and seen, she doesn't plan very much at all. I think she felt forced it into the ending to make the Kag/Inu fans happy, which I think for whatever reason is the majority of InuYasha fans, why I don't know. Of course if you read Inucest fanfic's a lot you find that most of us hate Kags in this section.

Isis191 - Thanks, that's sweet, I'm glad you've enjoyed my writing, as long as someone is reading it I'll keep putting it up.

Madamdragon - Thanks for all the reviews you leave me, I appreciate it, I will try to update as quickly as possible. The muses are going nuts right now.

Solitare1 - Thanks. Yeah, the Kags thing just doesn't sit right with me. But in the end I'm gad she's gone. She had those damn beads on him still on the last page of the last manga what the hell, wouldn't he have demanded that she'd that take them off? (this is what always fuels my idea's that InuYasha might just be a kinky masochist)

Kuragari - thanks I'll be updating this one very quickly, the ideas are already brewing.

Night fox - Thank you so much. I'm sure I'll be thinking of many more plots for those two.

Demitria Miriam - Thanks. I really wanted to go off the manga as soon as I read it, plus I noticed it with the end being do new that it hadn't been done before, or not done much.

Casey - that last chapter was really hard to write in some parts because it was so sad, if you almost cried I guess I did a good job. Thanks

Sweetsatincocoa thanks for reading my story and reviewing, I love your reading yours. It tried to make it heart wrenching. I really thought hard about it for a long time, and I thought that after InuYasha had been alone for so long, then finally had friends that he would be really hurt, and depressed when he was essentially alone again. And, yes he does deserve better, way, way better. It was hard not to have the other characters in there, I like the, and I like writing about them. There was just no way to follow after the canon and include them. I think I may include them in flash backs, and such, and who knows, anything is possible in your own story. But I agree it's hard to let go of them. I think you'll like Sessh is this, I'm trying to keep him Sessh, but not cruel. Thanks for the cookies and Wine spritzer.

Nikkie23534 - thanks, It was sad, and as I said I cried when I wrote it, I do that though, it's happened before when I write sad stuff, especially where that cute little puppy is concerned…I just love him so much. If you cried though I guess I conveyed what I want. Down the road it will be an m/preg, I can't resist the pups, but I think it will be a while.

Iarejedi - thanks, I'm not sure of everything in regards to where I'm taking it, I usually have some things I want in the story, and then it comes to me as I go, but I hope you like it as it progresses.

**FF. Net**

Dela1 - thanks, I'll try to update fast, my head is filled with idea's for this one

Amanda Saitou - thanks, it was sad, and I think he next few might be sad too, butI think it goes well with the situation, and I do miss the other characters

xXvampire girl1Xx - Thanks, I hate Kagome too. It is so true though, he's a half demon, he'll outlive her by far and be all alone, too sad for me.

Pet-Name-Kitsune-Chan - thanks - I'm glad there it wasn't a spoiler, the end was sad. It is my opinion that it wasn't well thought out, I think it was thrown in there to appease Inu/Kag fans.

Nikkie23534 - Thanks, Yeah the format got all screwed up somehow, you've read it on AFF . Net, and my other stories so you know I format and edit properly. I fixed it though so you an read tit and the following chapters on any site you wish in the future

Black suede - I already wrote you an message to say thank you, but thank you again so, so, much for bringing the format to my attention. As I said in my message I have no idea how it got that way, but thanks for taking the effort to find a way to read it.

**I'm Broken**

**Chapter Two:**

**Revelations**

Sesshoumaru let his cloud form after finding a clear area to take off from; he had been traveling with his dying brother for only a few minutes when he realized he had to stop. The poison was consuming his InuYasha, he could smell it, and he would not make it to castle with him alive unless he neutralized some of it. He gracefully landed by a small brook and pulled InuYasha's clothing off, finally seeing all of the wounds.

"Oh, little brother how could you do this to yourself?" The wounds were deep, the worst in his chest and stomach, but there were smaller ones peppered over his shoulders, arms, legs, and back, even his beautiful face was wounded. Sesshoumaru carried his little brother to the waters edge, and began gathering water in his hands and pouring it over InuYasha's wounds. The poison had become thicker, and sticky, and he had to clean it off so he could get to the wounds. It wasn't working well, he had to something else and quickly. Sesshoumaru lowered his little brother into the shallow edge of the water, and as gently as he could cleaned him off.

Whne he finished he pulled him out of the water laying his brothers broken body over his lap and began licking his wounds, making sure to get as much of his saliva as he could into those that were deep and mortal. InuYoukai's saliva had healing properties and could neutralize most poisons. This would help some, but it couldn't reach all of the poison that had settled in his organs, and blood stream.

Sesshoumaru noticed InuYasha was starting to stir, a good sign, but he was shivering as well. He couldn't put InuYasha's dirty and tattered clothes back on him, it could infect his wounds. Sesshoumaru took off his armor followed by his own Haori and juban, and wrapped both around the small shivering form in front of him. He tied his armor to the back of his obi, threw InuYasha's clothes over his shoulder, then picked up his brother, and flew off towards the castle.

He tried to keep InuYasha as warm as he could, pulling him close, and wrapping Mokomokosama around him to help hold in the heat. He could see the castle in the distance, it was so close. Although mere minutes away, he was so desperate to get him there, I felt like they would never arrive.

He was startled when he heard his brother's voice, it was broken and soft, like delicate glass that had shattered, but it was his voice, and that meant he was not dead. Sesshoumaru was relieved.

"Sesshoumaru, is that you, can't….I can't see."

"Yes, it's me. You cannot see because your eyes are closed and you are too weak to open them. Do not worry little brother, I will not let anything happen to you, you are safe."

The castle was just moments away, it was on the top of a huge rock cliff and looked as if it had been carved out of the very rock it self. The cliff was not a sheer drop, but more a steep slope, stone buildings, and wooden houses were built onto this slope under the shadow of the keep. There were beautiful gardens, small bushes, and paths that wound their way through past streams, and thickets of trees. Sesshoumaru landed on a balcony of the castle above, and entered the room it was connected to closing the doors with his foot after he strode in. He had to keep this room warm, and open doors wouldn't do.

He gently placed InuYasha down on the bed, and pulled a think fur lined with silk over him. He then went to the door and howled to let his servants know he was back. Quickly two demons that looked very much alike came running to him. Apparently, his howl conveyed there was a serious problem, worry tainted their eyes. "What is wrong with your Lord brother, My Lord?" The Demon to the left asked. He had long black hair down to his waist, and the palest blue eyes.

"My brother, InuYasha, he is wounded badly. I neutralized much of the poison, but he is cold…so cold."

The other demon, Misotaru spoke now, he was the complete opposite of the other, his hair was very light blonde and short, only to his chin, and his eye were a dark and intense green. Strangely, other than that their sharp yet pretty features were the same. Their distinct looks came from their elemental heritage, Harutsume, wielded flame and lightning, Misotaru, wielded water and wind. "My Lord I will go and fetch my supplies." He turned to the other demon, his brother, "Harutsume, build that fire up, he'll need the warmth."

Sesshoumaru dismissed the blonde-haired demon to get whatever he needed. "Go now Misotaru and hurry."

Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed next to InuYasha; he laid his hand over his forehead, and felt his heart lurch. His brother was soaked in sweat, and so cold. As he sat there watching his brother, fleeting scenes of memories long forgotten rushed through his head, he tried to take them, to capture them, to experience them, but could not grasp anything at the moment, except fear for his little brother.

Sesshoumaru was relieved when Misotaru came back carrying all manner of items; bandages, clean cloths, jars, and bottles full of potions, and medicine, and antidote. He yelled to his brother. "Harutsume, find a servant and tell them to bring hot water, and many hot towels, and blankets, we need to warm the young Lord."

InuYasha was awake, but he was so weak, he didn't think he could muster the strength to speak. He could feel warm hands on his face, and hear a voice calling to him.

"Lord InuYasha, My Lord, you must drink this antidote."

Someone was trying to give him antidote-he must be poisoned, he wondered what had happened. He felt a warm body press against his and strong arms around his body, propping him up…it was a warmth he recognized. It felt so good to have someone embracing him- infinitely good, he was lonely and sad, and lost inside, and this made him feel so much better. The touch, the feeling of these arms, this body holding him was so familiar, it was safe and comfortable, something he hadn't felt in long years. He tried desperately to remember it from times past, but his mind failed him. He stopped his attempts and put it out of his mind, he would savor this this perfect feeling for now, he needed to, if only it woul help him hold on.

"InuYasha, I know you can hear me, it is alright, you have to drink this. You must try, I know you can do it" Sesshoumaru was holding InuYasha up so he could take the antidote, but it seemed like he was unable to do it.

'_That's Sesshoumaru! He's the one holding me, it feels so good. He wants me to drink something, I will try for my big brother. Sesshy, my mouth doesn't want to open. I can't open my mouth, please help me."_

Sesshoumaru watched his brother closely; it looked like InuYasha was trying to open his mouth. He held his head, and pulled his mouth open a little more so Misotaru could pour the antidote in. He could see InuYasha's eye fluttering, he could tell he was trying desperately to open them. He rubbed his head a little, and finally saw through very thin slit's the familiar amber of his little brothers eyes.

Sesshoumaru had to tilt Inuyasha's head back a little so he could get the antidote down. He winced, but held his brother still as InuYasha sputtered and gurgled trying not to swallow the medicine and spit it out.

Misotaru spoke in a gentle tone. "I know it is not good My Lord, I know it burns some going down, but you have to take all of it."

Sesshoumaru continued rubbing his little brother's head; he tried to talk to him, hoping he would understand. "InuYasha, you cannot spit it out, you must take this to live, you cannot die…_I_ do not want you to die."

Sesshoumaru could smell the antidote, he couldn't imagine drinking it, it was horrid, he felt terrible his brother had to consume it, the entire bottle. He felt bad having to help force the liquid down his little brothers throat again, but he _had_ to take all of it. The second time it didn't seem as though InuYasha was fighting, it just seemed like he was having trouble swallowing it. After the third time they were almost done, but Sesshoumaru noticed something that broke his heart, there were tears coming from the corners of his little brothers eyes. It was making him cry, _he_ was making him cry.

"Misotaru, he is crying." You voice was soft, and almost pleading, he did not want to see InuYasha hurt more. He wanted to see the old InuYasha, the brother he knew, that ranted, and yelled, and called him a bastard.

Misotaru prepared to give the half demon the last of the antidote. "I'm not surprised he is crying, he has been through an ordeal, he is extremely depressed, I can feel it from him, he is badly injured, and we have been forcing one of the foulest potions I know of down his throat. It burns going down, and it probably is burning his sensitive nose."

Sesshoumaru rocked his brother and tried to keep him calm, he could sense his panic every time he drank the horrible antidote. "InuYasha, this is the last time, I promise, then no more." He heard his little brother let out a tiny whine, which he thought, was a kin to him saying "alright".

For the thousandth time that day he felt his heart aching as he watched InuYasha trying to choke down the rest of the antidote. He hated seeing him suffer, it was unbearable, and his little brother had already suffered too much in his young life. Sesshoumaru was going to help him get better, then he would help his brother get over this pain, and make sure he never suffered again.

"My Lord it will not take too long before he will be more coherent, the antidote will see to that. Help him drink this water now, try to get him to drink all of it, it will cool his throat and nose, and push the antidote through his system faster. You should keep holding him, while I tend to his wounds, I can work around you, I can tell it comforts him."

"I would like to." Sesshoumaru was glad Misotaru had told him to stay, because there was no way he was letting his brother go right now.

Misotaru start working on the worst injuries first. "Its better you stay with him, he needs the warmth." The elemental demon worked quickly, but carefully bandaging his brother, he applied salve to the wounds, layered herbs over them, then applied bandages soaked with some sort of potion, before wrapping a clean dry bandage over it all to hold it in place.

Harutsume finally came bursting back into the room with two servant girls in tow, all carrying warmed towels and blankets and hot water. He directed the servants where to put everything before coming over to deliver the hot water, and to aid his brother bandaging a very wounded InuYasha. "Set those near the fire so they stay warm."

Sesshoumaru tended to InuYasha while the brothers worked on him, he was able to get him to drink some water, it was painfully slow, his brother was only swallowing small sips before he would choke or cough, but Sesshoumaru knew he was trying, and doing the best he could.

It took a while for the brothers to finish with InuYasha, they washed his wounds and the blood from his body that had seeped out since Sesshoumaru washed him in the stream. When they were done they dried him with the warm towels, and bandaged the wounds. They kept warms blankets over as much of InuYasha as they could while they tended to him. When they were finished they covered him with a thick down filled cover in an effort to get him warm and keep him that way.

The two gathered up all of their supplies readying themselves to leave the room, but not before Misotaru spouted off all of instructions. "My Lord, I would advise you stay with him as you are, at the very least for the rest of today and tonight, he desperately needs the warmth, we cannot allow him to become colder, we will lose him if he does. It is imperative we get his body temperature up, your warmth will help. I will have something sent up for you to eat, and maybe you can get the some broth and tea into the young Lord. I will be in frequently to bring more blankets when the others cool, and to check on Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru just nodded. "Bring me some wine or sake. I need something to calm me."

"Of course My Lord, we'll have it sent straight away. And my Lord comfort it him, I can tell it calms him, he will need it to get well as quickly as possible." Misotaru bowed as did his brother before leaving and closing the door behind them.

Sesshoumaru was sweating with all the warm blankets, and covers, but he wasn't about to leave. His little brother needed him. He carefully slid over more towards his brother, leaving InuYasha's head in the crook of his arm, at least this way he was free to get things off the table next to the bed. A servant returned with some sake, which at his point was just what he needed. He kept an ear open always listening to InuYasha's heartbeat, he was afraid if he stopped, it would as well.

It seemed as though the antidote had began to take affect, Inuyasha moving a bit in his sleep, and mumbling. He tried to discern what his brother was saying, it sound like things he had a faint memory of, but couldn't quite put his finger on. It gave him the same feeling he had when he was sitting next to InuYasha on the bed, when he was trying to grasp those memories that were flying through his mind. He felt like he was on the precipice of discovering something, but he couldn't get him self over the edge. Then he heard it.

His brothers sleep talking had become more clear, certain words standing out against the mumbling. In a soft whisper from his brothers lips, he heard something he hadn't heard in over two hundred years, something he didn't even remember existed. "Sesshy?"

In one moment a memory he had locked away for almost two hundred and fifty years was thrust back into the forefront of his mind…

_Sesshoumaru sat in his favorite castle garden as a thirty five year old InuYasha whipped around a Kendo stick. He was trying to imitate what he had seen his older brother doing earlier that morning._

_The little pup yelled for his big brothers full attention as he tried to execute a kata. "Sesshy, Sesshy, watch me."_

_He looked on as a tiny InuYasha about equivalent in size and maturity to a human seven year old, whipped around the too big stick, and fell hopelessly on his bottom. He burst out laughing his little puppy laugh and rolled on the ground grabbing his stomach, as the laughing starting to make it cramp._

_Sesshoumaru smiled and laughed along with his brother, to him everything InuYasha did was wonderful. The pup had lived in the castle with his human mother almost since his birth. He had originally been upset about this fathers human lover Izayoi, and the half demon she would give birth to, but after his fathers death the night of InuYasha's birth he had offered Izayoi and InuYasha shelter. It was what his father would have wanted, and although his brother was a half demon, he was still the son of Inu no Taisho, and a Lord._

_Quickly Sesshoumaru came to adore his little brother, and when InuYasha was about twenty five Sesshoumaru realized he had feelings for InuYasha that were not what humans would find acceptable. But it didn't matter, he and his brother were demons, human morals did not apply to them. He quickly found that his little brother had the same feelings as well, at least as much as a pup his age could._

_InuYasha had began taking every opportunity sit on his big brother, something he had always done, but he wasn't just happy to sit and be cuddled anymore. He began nuzzling his face into his brother strong chest, and licking and nipping at Sesshoumaru's neck and jaw as he would rub his tiny body against Sesshoumaru's in a not very innocent way. He even began baring his neck to him in submission, the way a mate would, not a little brother. This was perfectly normal behavior for two siblings who's demons had already chosen each other as mates. Such behavior wouldn't be frowned upon by other demons._

_Sesshoumaru always returned his affections, by licking his cheek, and nipping at his bared neck, nothing that went very far. When he was a little older, InuYasha had turned their activities less innocent when one day in the garden he had pulled himself up so he was face to face with Sesshoumaru and kissed him. Sesshoumaru deepened it to InuYasha's delight, and it became something they did everyday._

_The years went by, and their relationship deepened, InuYasha had been learning about taking mates with his tutors, and he wanted to know if he would be Sesshoumaru's mate. _

_After the little pup stopped laughing he ran over to sit on his big bother. He Straddled him how he always did planting a kiss on his lips. "Sesshy, I love you."_

_Sesshoumaru petted the still tiny, soft ears on his little brothers head. "I love you, my InuYasha."_

_InuYasha smiled gleefully, he liked it when Sesshoumaru called him 'My InuYasha.' "Sesshy can I ask you a question?"_

"_Of course you can puppy."_

"_Sesshy, will we be mates when I'm big like you?" He looked at his brother with big golden eyes, hoping for the answer he wanted to hear._

"_Is that what you want, puppy?" Sesshoumaru already had decided long before he would make InuYasha his mate, he just wanted to hear him say he wanted it._

"_Yes, Sesshy, yes I want to, then I can be with you forever, and I can have the good feeling touches with you that only mates have."_

_Sesshoumaru smirked at the last thing his little brother said, thinking how eager he was already, imagining what he would be like when he was older. He could already see the beauty in him, what he would look like as he became a man, it left him hard just thinking about it. "Yes, puppy, we will be mates, I will take you and we will mark each other as soon a you are old enough."_

_InuYasha hugged his brother, almost knocking him over as he did so. He clung to him tightly, his fragile skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder grazing Sesshoumaru's lips. _

_Sesshoumaru inhaled the scent of the little half demon, and was over come with an insatiable urge to bite his little brother, to mark him as his own. Of course it wasn't a mating mark, but this was what was often done in these situations, then everyone would know InuYasha was already his. He closed his eyes, and let his fangs sink into the tender skin. Head heard his sibling gasp, and hold tight against him, squeezing his chubby child legs against his waist. After his instincts told him he had marked the boy sufficiently, he lapped at the mark, admiring the punctures that were already healing over, and leaving the mark._

_InuYasha understood what he had done and looked at him in awe. "You marked me Sesshy, I am yours now."_

_Sesshoumaru's ear's were then attacked by the most god awful sound he could hear. Izayoi had walked into the garden just in time to hear InuYasha's words. She glared at Sesshoumaru as she grabbed Inuyasha, and pulled him away from his brother. The tiny boy screamed, and cried, and fought against her, but he wouldn't use his superior strength to hurt his mother. _

_Sesshoumaru wanted to kill her, but he wouldn't do that to his brother, she was human she would die well before InuYasha was old enough to be taken. His heart was broken when she later came to tell him, after she had lulled the crying half demon to sleep, that she was taking InuYasha and leaving. She may have taken a demon as her lover, but she still held her human beliefs, finding this 'love' between the two brothers repulsive. She admonished that he would never see InuYasha again._

_Sesshoumaru was left with the choice of letting her go and waiting until she died, which wouldn't be that long, she was already fifty five. He could kill her, but that could possibly turn his brother against him, he adored his mother, almost as much as he adored Sesshoumaru. But he decided he would wait, silently watching over the boy secretly._

_He watched with a heavy heart as she took Inuyasha away from the castle the next day, she wouldn't even allow him to say goodbye. He could feel through the mark his little brothers anguish._

The memory faded leaving Sesshoumaru feeling a plethora of emotions. He understood now why he had these feelings for his brother that had been surfacing over the years. They had always been there from years and years before, but he didn't understand why then, he didn't remember marking him, or anything else that surrounded their relationship. He also didn't understand why if he had those feelings had he ever been angry with InuYasha, ever wanted to hurt him, to kill him. What had happen? His mind was jolted again as another memory hurled itself from the recesses of his mind.

_Sesshoumaru walked through the woods, he had been looking for his little brother for a week now since word had reached him that the pups mother had died. He went to the village where he and his mother had lived in a manor, and found out at upon her death the village hetman had kicked InuYasha out. He gathered information from one kind villager who had wanted InuYasha to stay, but at the hetmans urging the men of the village had beaten his little brother up, and chased him out, hitting him with sticks. Sesshoumaru killed the village hetman for his poor decision._

_Since then he had been looking for InuYasha, and he had finally caught a fresh trail of his scent. He found him at the base of tree with some fish, he was trying to start a fire scraping his sharp claws against a rock, watching sparks fly out in all directions. Sesshoumaru was relieved, his little brother wouldn't have to forage out in the wilds anymore, he could bring him back home now, after eight long years._

_He walked slowly over near his brother and kneeled down, about ten feet from him, and called his name, but what he was met with tore his heart in two. As soon as InuYasha saw him he smelled fear, and tears. The boy screamed for him to get away yelling that he knew he would come to kill him. Sesshoumaru was flabbergasted, why would his brother think such a thing. He moved a little closer, low to the ground, so InuYasha would see he meant no harm, and not be intimidated by his towering height._

_InuYasha screamed at him . "Please leave me alone. Don't kill me, mother said you would kill me if you saw me ever again." He was crying, trembling with fear. Before Sesshoumaru could say anything the little half demon bounded away through the trees._

_Sesshoumaru wouldn't stand for this, his human mother had obviously filled his head with lies. He chased after him finally grabbing a screaming, crying Inuyasha. _

"_Why would you think I would hurt you, do you not remember?"_

_InuYasha flailed and screamed in his grip scratching his older brother whenever the chance presented itself. "Hurt me, of course you will hurt me, you made my mother and I leave the castle. You said a half demon like me wasn't good enough to be there. You told mother if you saw me you'd kill me. Please, please just let me go. I won't bother you."_

"_Puppy, that is not true, I love you, I want to take care of you like I said I always would."_

"_Mother told me you'd say that. Please, please let me go, I don't want to die."_

_His little brother was hysterical, his mother had turned him against him, and in less than a decade. He didn't know what to do. He contemplated just throwing him over his shoulder and hauling him back to the castle. He could fix him, but taking him back to the castle in such an upset state would make the situation even worse. He would have to let him go, showing him that he didn't want to hurt him. He would bide his time, and work on him little by little._

_Sesshoumaru spent months going to InuYasha trying to deprogram him. Sometimes it would seem like he had just started to remember how they were, and realize there was no way Sesshoumaru would ever make him leave, but he would always slip back to thinking Sesshoumaru would kill him or hated him. It was hard for Inuyasha, he still remembered his relationship with his older brother, being marked by him, but in his mind, he had done this, and then tossed he and his mother out of the castle, rejected him. Getting over the betrayal InuYasha thought he suffered would be difficult. _

_Slowly, the pain and rejection ate away at Sesshoumaru, and it became easier to convince himself that he hated his little brother, it was easier to begin to believe he really felt all the things InuYasha's mother had told the pup he did. He willed himself to forget, to forget the life he ever had with his this little brother. He buried the memories deep, methodically, systematically. Every time he would remember being with his little brother when he was younger he would tell himself he hated him, that he was his fathers mistake, a stain to their family. He told himself he would kill the boy, that he was his to kill, that he was worthless, and eventually it worked._

_Only a being with as much mental control and strength as Sesshoumaru could consciously will away a part of their life, burying their memories in a place they may never be retrieved from. But he had done it, and now the one thing that had made him happiest was gone, he couldn't even remember it._

Sesshoumaru gasped loudly as the memory tore trough his head. It was overwhelming, he had all his memories and feelings back from both of those times in his life instantly. His head seared with pain, as he adjusted to remembering all this information that he had once willed away.

He had to know if this as true, he needed something that he could grasp onto, some proof that all this had happened, that he once held a small, and fragile InuYasha in his arms, and that it felt like there was nothing better in the world. He looked down at his brother sleeping, and pulled back the covers ever so slightly, looking for the mark he had placed in his memory. He couldn't see one, but that made sense, if their bond had been all but broken it would have faded. He touched the place he knew it should be, and although it could not be seen, he could feel the soft pulse of the mark.

It was true, it had all happened. "What have I done?" he whispered as the full weight of his actions bared down upon him He had willed himself to think he hated his brother, to treat him so terribly. The severity and scope of his actions ate away at him as tears formed in the demon Lords eyes, something that had not happened since the day InuYasha was taken from him.

_Tbc…_

AN: Just finished editing this at a quarter to 5 in the morning, but if you've read my profile on AFF . Net you'll already know that's normal for me, my point is if I missed any small spelling or grammar errors I will clean it up. I think I got everything though. I may have drank a little too much sake tonight. Uh oh, my hubbie is going to complain that the bottles go too fast (maybe he should stop drinking it then), he, he, he.

_This an amazingly short chapter for me. Wow it is, I had to stop here though, if I didn't I would have ended up with a "Otouto & Aniki" size chapter (BTW that's my own story I'm poking fun at, not another writers), then I'd be in a world of hurt._


	3. Awakenings

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes but read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, H/J, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

Thanks to everyone whose been reading and reviewing, I'm not doing review replies for this chapter, I honestly am just really tired and I figure you would want the chapter sooner since it's been over eight months from my last update. Sorry about that, I started it right after the last chapter, but it wasn't coming, and now it finally did.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Broken

Chapter Three:

Awakenings

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sesshoumaru stayed with his brother all night and the entire day, feeling more than compelled to watch over the sibling who was in truth his intended mate. He hadn't slept; he wouldn't sleep, if it took weeks upon weeks for him to feel comfortable resting he would wait. It mattered not regardless, because even if he had wanted to sleep he couldn't have. InuYasha moved often in his sleep, whining in a fitful sleep and Sesshoumaru's Youkai wouldn't have allowed him any rest with a younger sibling, Beta clan member, and an intended mate in such terrible distress. The night had been long for the youngest of the Inu no Taisho's sons; if he wasn't asleep Sesshoumaru was trying to get water or tea into him, it was slow and took up a good amount of time, and left InuYasha exhausted.

Sesshoumaru had heard InuYasha call out his childhood nickname for him more than a few times during the night before and this day; he wondered if InuYasha had always done this, or if being near him was the cause. Every time it reached his ears, _'Sesshy' _he remembered more clearly, he remembered more forgotten details of their relationship; of his life with InuYasha from years before. His memories had come to the fore rather quickly, but except for the major details most of it was still very fuzzy. Now remembering himself, he wondered if InuYasha remembered, and if he did was he aware of what his mother had done?

It had been years since InuYasha had run away in fear from his elder brother, but Sesshoumaru wondered if he had ceased doing so because at some point InuYasha had decided to standup to him despite his fear, or if it was because he knew, whether consciously or subconsciously that Sesshoumaru would never kill him.

He pondered what to do, InuYasha had been awake a few times, but he was far too weak to say much; he communicated mostly in whines and whimpers. Sometimes if Sesshoumaru was able to get a decent amount of tea or water into him his strength was enough that he could speak in breathy whispers, but it was strained, and all he had said was 'water', 'tea', 'thanks', 'yes', 'no', or 'Sess'. Regardless of whether it was just whimpering or tiny whispers Sesshoumaru was beginning to understand him better, and he could tell he would be able to speak more soon, hopefully when he woke, if only he felt a little better.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted when Misotaru and Harutsume walked into the room. He had gotten used to their intrusions, since Misotaru had been in and out what seemed to be at least twenty times. He wouldn't complain though, he was glad that those who served him took his brother's condition so seriously; they cared for him no less than they would if it was Sesshoumaru himself who lay injured in bed.

Misotaru addressed him first, his blonde hair bobbed up and down as he quickly made his way to the bed, and bowed before sitting down next to InuYasha. "My Lord, how has our young Lord been since I was in last?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was tired and hungry, and developing a headache. "He has been asleep, but not a restful sleep, I believe he is having nightmares, or memories, unpleasant memories are invading his mind, I can feel it through…" He trailed off, he forgot, nobody would know about such a thing.

"You can feel it through your mark; that is what you were going to say my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't understand how Misotaru knew, the memories from the time surrounding what he had willed away were fuzzy, but he didn't think they were that fuzzy.

"Misotaru, how… how did you know?"

Misotaru smiled. "My Lord, I have served your family since your grandfather was a pup, my brother and I know all that goes on in this castle. Besides it was no secret when you and Lord InuYasha were younger what was between you, no one thought anything of it though, it was perfectly natural. It was expected, it was what your father had hoped for." Misotaru looked past Sesshoumaru as he debated whether to continue or not. "I am glad you remember, I never approved of what you did, burying your memories, forbidding us to ever speak of anything that would remind you. I do not know what you remember, but I was quite adamant that you not do such a thing, but you could not be swayed. I knew it would not be permanent, that eventually you would remember, that you would curse your decision; your love for Lord InuYasha was too great."

"What do you mean it was expected?"

Misotaru laughed deeply. "My Lord, do you think either of the sons of Tokunori would find any demon suitable for a mate other than another produced by the Inu no Taisho himself?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment on what his servant had just said. "I suppose not. But you said this is what my father wanted?"

"Of course my Lord, by the time your father found out that Lord InuYasha was on his way, you should already have been mated for a couple of centuries at least. Somehow, he knew Lord InuYasha was who you were waiting for."

"My father has had his hand in many things. Things that have happened years after his death, he has many secrets even now, and I am sure there are still many to be uncovered."

"You are correct My Lord. Now, allow me check on the young Lord." He pulled the covers down off of InuYasha a little bit, and lifted up the edge off some of the bandages, peeking beneath them. His expression gave no indication of what his impressions were. He pulled off the bandage on InuYasha's stomach causing the half demon to slap his hand away, and tell him to stop. "Well, I see he is regaining some strength. Good, very good." He said smiling.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and held onto InuYasha's arm so he couldn't hit Misotaru again, although he made sure to keep his grip on him loose, and to rub his arm so he didn't feel as though he was being restrained. Sesshoumaru suspected that InuYasha wasn't aware of what he was doing; it was just a natural reaction, an instinctual reaction of trying to protect his self when someone went near his wounds. "InuYasha, no one is trying to hurt you, you need to let Misotaru check your wounds."

To Sesshoumaru's surprise for the first time since he had rescued InuYasha he opened his eyes more than the tiny crack he had seen when they had given his the antidote. They were half lidded, but still they were open, and he was looking at him. "S…Sess…Sess what? W…why?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what he should say, he wasn't really sure what had happened. He knew from what he had seen though that his brother had either given up the fight, or gone looking for it specifically to be killed. There was no way he couldn't handle that demon. If he didn't remember though, he didn't want to remind him, certainly not when he was in this condition. "You were injured, poisoned, most likely caught off guard, baby brother."

He nodded twice very slowly, and without much movement; seeming to take Sesshoumaru's explanation without anymore thought. Sesshoumaru was sure his expression would have changed if he remembered. "Hot, so hot." InuYasha looked like he was almost wilting, his skin was pale, but his cheeks were red, and his body was covered with sweat.

Misotaru felt his forehead. He spoke in a quiet and calm tone to InuYasha, the one he always took on if someone was ill or young. By all rights InuYasha was very young, no more than the equivalent of a seventeen or eighteen year old human, "Yes, you have a high fever, your body is fighting the poison, but it is much better than the condition you were in last night. Your body temperature was far too low. This means you are healing." The elemental went ahead tending to InuYasha's wounds, and checking for infections.

"Does anything hurt young Sire?"

InuYasha's voice sounded so different to Sesshoumaru; it sounded almost childlike, soft, and slightly pleading. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stroke his brother's head when heard his voice sound so small and pained. "Yeah."

"And what hurts?"

"Every… th… thing."

"Your wounds, is that what hurts?" The healer continued peeking at the wounds, in truth he had a good idea exactly what was bothering InuYasha, but talking to him kept him distracted.

"Yeah."

"Do you ache?"

"Yeah"

"Do you ache everywhere sire?"

InuYasha's voice came out as a pained whimper. "Y… yes."

"I think we can do something about that, you just relax."

Sesshoumaru felt his chest tighten at the sound of his brother, he could tell he was repressing tears that threatened to fall, and who could blame anyone for wanting to cry if they were in his condition. Still InuYasha tried. _'So stubborn'_, Sesshoumaru thought.

After Misotaru finished applying herbs and salve over the worst wounds and closed the bandages back up, he placed some bottles, and a jar on the table next to the bed, before spouting more instructions for Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, I have left two bottles of medicine, our young Lord needs to drink them both." He looked towards InuYasha now, undoubtedly scenting the panic coming off of him at the mention of medicine.

"Lord InuYasha, do not panic nor worry yourself; they taste quite pleasant." InuYasha just nodded, but he looked somewhat skeptical after his experience with the antidote the day before.

Misotaru resumed his instructions. "My Lord, the jar contains tea, it will help with his nausea, and the smaller bottle is a remedy for the pain and to fight infection. After you and the young sire eat I will send someone in to bathe Lord InuYasha; he cannot go in the spring with those wounds."

Sesshoumaru was certain InuYasha would not appreciate a random servant bathing him. "I will take care of helping my brother get washed up."

"Fine my Lord, I will send in a cool basin of water, with an herbal tonic in it to help keep our young Sire's wounds clean. It should also help cool him a bit." Misotaru smiled slightly at Sesshoumaru, it was good to see his Lord this way. Of course hearing terrible things about InuYasha had not happened is many decades, but Sesshoumaru was still cold, seeing him with InuYasha gave him the same warmth to his aura that he used to see when InuYasha was a child and the two had each other.

Harutsume walked in with a tray full of food and set it down on the table next to the bed before the two brothers bowed to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, waiting for further instructions.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his trusted servants. "Harutsume you may go, Misotaru please wait outside for me."

Sesshoumaru leaned down to look at InuYasha as he smoothed his bangs off of his forehead. "InuYasha, you need to take these remedies."

InuYasha looked at him like he was asking him to complete the most disgusting task ever. "I… I don' wanna." He looked so apprehensive, his eyes showing some of his trademark defiance.

Sesshoumaru was not certain how to deal with the situation immediately; after the terrible experience with the poison antidote, he needed to be gentle. "Little brother, you said you were in pain, it will help you not hurt so terribly, and keep your wounds from becoming infected. It won't be like last night; you have my word." Sesshoumaru rubbed InuYasha's head, being careful of the cuts and bruises that he knew were under is hair.

InuYasha looked at him and crossed his arms; the same indignant gesture he had made since he was a toddler.

"Will you try for me, please InuYasha, I want you to get better; how are we going to spar if you do not heal… hmmm? I am also well aware that you do not relish being under the care of others." He hoped that the idea of caring for himself, and the idea that being able to get some aggression out eventually would help; that reminding him of something he liked to do would aid in convincing him.

InuYasha relaxed his 'I refuse' expression and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I… if it… it's bad… I… I won… won't take… take it." The poisoning, fever, and his injuries made it hard to speak; he was so weak, all of his energy and all of his Ki going to heal him as quickly as it could.

"Thank you InuYasha." Sesshoumaru held the bottle to his lips, but he let InuYasha close his hand around his and tip it back on his own. He took a tentative sip, and then drank the rest, in several small gulps. All the while Sesshoumaru held the bottle thinking it would encourage his little brother.

InuYasha finished drinking the remedies and looked at his elder brother; some of it was dripping down his chin. Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked it off; for InuYoukai behavior between siblings this was not necessarily sexual, only nurturing. Sesshoumaru then proceeded to lick InuYasha's cheek and nuzzle against it; it was mainly praising him for taking the remedy and showing affection. Sesshoumaru's heart swelled when InuYasha licked his cheek in return, and then nuzzled him. This was normal behavior for two brothers, so Sesshoumaru wasn't too excited, but it was a start. Being so injured InuYasha's instincts would also be keener, as out in the wilds they would be needed for helping protect him while he healed. "Little brother, I will be right back to help you with your soup."

"I c… can my… self." InuYasha struggled to sit up more; he didn't want his brother to have to feed him.

"Are you certain?" Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow as he thought for a moment, taking this from his brother would wound his pride even more so than it already had been. He needed InuYasha to be as content as possible; he would get better faster if he was less upset.

"I… want t… to try." Sesshoumaru pulled him up a little so he could eat, and then got out of the bed so he could help get him situated.

He noticed his brother's hands were shaking. "InuYasha, allow me to assist you."

InuYasha shook his head, he didn't want his brother to have to help him; he didn't want to be a burden.

"No… p…please." He asked, pleading in almost a whine.

It would not be a good idea to press his brother about this, he knew; he could feel it already - the sinking, sad feeling his brother had. He didn't like having to rely on others like this, and forcing him with something he may be able to manage would not help matters. "If you wish it."

Sesshoumaru placed the small bowl on InuYasha's lap, he didn't let ago until he felt his little brother's hand firmly on it. He placed the spoon in the bowl, and watched for a moment to make sure his brother could get his fingers around it, and could get it to his mouth. His hand was shaky, but he was managing to slowly eat. "I will be back a moment." Sesshoumaru stated, keeping the concern from his voice.

InuYasha looked up at his brother with tired eyes. "Keh."

Sesshoumaru left the room to speak Misotaru, sliding the door closed behind him.

"Is there something troubling you Sire?" Misotaru knew Sesshoumaru was wondering about something having to do with InuYasha.

"Yes, well is my brother alright? He is so unlike himself, compliant, docile, he seems so… meek."

"Sire, he will be alright, he will recover from his physical injuries, but he _is_ _very _severely injured. Much of it is an effect of the medicines he is taking; I want him to remain calm and non argumentative; he is heavily sedated… I do remember how he was as a child when he was ill. He is also depressed, which you already knew, but being injured often makes depression worse for someone, or brings it on when it isn't there to begin with. This is especially hard for a normally strong demon that now must rely on assistance. He also does not want to burden you. Part of the behavior comes from being with you as well; you are his elder brother, and you marked him as your intended mate, a beta mate… he would naturally be more docile for just that reason, and of course some of it is simply because you are his elder sibling making you his natural Alpha."

"What can I do for him?" Sesshoumaru was at a loss as for what to do, he hated the feeling of helplessness, he hated the Kagome for marrying his brother only to die and leave him alone for what would be an eternal life. His brother never would have become so emotionally distraught and lost if not for her. He had thought it before, but repeated again what he had said in his mind thousands of times… _'Rin was a better woman, she knew what would happen to me if I had mated her, that damn Miko was selfish and now this is what she has caused.' _Sesshoumaru had never approved of the Miko and InuYasha marrying, but there was nothing he could do, his brother hadn't decided to mate her, if he had Sesshoumaru as the Alpha of their family pack would have been able to forbid it. Now he was left with his brother broken seemingly beyond repair and was forced to ask Misotaru how to help him.

Misotaru knew it was quite out of character for Sesshoumaru to be asking such a question. Sesshoumaru although able to ask his advisors for their opinion on politics didn't normally go to anyone in this manner. "Just do what you have been, although he is Hanyou, he behaves more as Youkai than human; he will respond as you have already seen. It is going to take time and patience on your part, on everyone's. The young sire has not lived here for a very long time, I suggest you make certain all under your employ know Lord InuYasha is home and that they are required to treat him with the same respect you are given, and that which was given to your Lord Father and all those before you. The young Lord's…. how do I say it? Lord InuYasha's rough exterior I believe is faltering, and it is just that, an exterior; no matter how much he claims to be impervious to the insults tossed in his direction through the years, he is not. It would not do to have him hurt by cruel remarks, he requires _only _kindness from all he encounters, and of course he needs love from his elder brother."

A plan began to form in Sesshoumaru's head of how to deal with the issue of the servants. _'They must all be made aware that InuYasha is once again home.' __**'Where he belongs, with his mate.' **_His Youkai added. He was certain rumors had already spread, but he would be sure his servants knew what the penalty would be for saying or doing anything that would hurt his brother, in fact he wanted them to treat InuYasha exactly as they would treat him. "Thank you Misotaru. I want you to gather the servants today… _all_ of them for a mandatory meeting. Bring them to the audience chamber, and explain that InuYasha has returned home. Explain as well that disrespect towards him will not be tolerated, there will be no warnings given and anyone who does anything to upset my brother in any fashion will be dealt with by me personally."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Misotaru."

No need to thank me Sire. I will be back soon to change the young Lords bandages. Please see that he eats something, and is bathed." Misotaru bowed, and left down the hall to his other duties.

Sesshoumaru felt badly for his brother, his anger at the moment was still clearly directed at Kagome, he couldn't think of her as anything but selfish for coming back, she didn't belong in this time, and his little brother had in the end suffered for it. His own human love, Rin had made the decision that she would not mate Sesshoumaru after he had asked when she turned thirteen. She had explained that although she loved him that she could not become his mate. Her reasons were purely for him, she would not have him lose her when she died of old age. She refused to allow Sesshoumaru to watch his mate die; losing a marked mate for InuYoukai was an unfathomable pain, one that often left them so depressed they died. After explaining her reason for her refusal she told him that she should be as a daughter or cherished friend to him from that point on. It had hurt the demon lord terribly, but he understood that she loved him too much to put him through the pain of losing a mate. Kagome had forbidden InuYasha from marking her as she hoped when she passed on InuYasha would find a demon to mate with. It spared a bit of the pain, but not much, and it wasn't enough for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was brought out of his musings when he scented distress and panic coming from his room. He slid the door open, and was immediately drawn to his brother. He smelled tears and assumed he had to be in terrible pain. He would likely have to call Misotaru back immediately. The Lord of the West rushed over to his brother's side, hoping there was something he could do to ease his baby brother's suffering, "InuYasha are you in pain?"

InuYasha didn't answer, but Sesshoumaru looked at the bed and saw that his brother had spilled his soup. He moved quickly towards his brother; lifting the covers. "It burned you?!" He began to feel a slight feeling of panic, what if his brother's wounds had been further aggravated by more burns? He already was enduring pain from burns caused by the demons acid, he didn't need more.

"N… no." The depressed half-demon whispered.

Sesshoumaru brushed his brother's hair back so he could see his face while looking for the source of the pain, and scenting for more injuries. "It did not hurt your wounds. Then what is wrong Otouto?"

The younger brother he had known was still gone; replaced with a severely depressed and emotionally distraught young half-demon. "I'm so st-stupid…. The b-bowl slipped outta my h-hand when my leg… shook… damn it… I'm s-sorry." InuYasha sniffled.

Sesshoumaru was in disbelief; his brother was brought to tears over spilled a bowl of soup? At first it seemed so needless, but he began to quickly understand. His brother was already depressed and incredibly sensitive emotionally, then he couldn't even feed himself; he began to understand why his baby brother was crying. "I do not care about that, do not be sorry. I am only relieved and happy it did not burn you." Sesshoumaru wasn't angry in the least; he felt pain, actual pain that his brother was upset. He leaned forward gently rubbing his brother's head softly, allowing InuYasha the time he needed to gather his words.

"No it did-didn't burn, but I still, I still… I dro…dropped the damn bowl. I c-can't even h-hold a bowl!" InuYasha whispered, defeated as fresh tears welled in his eyes. Sesshoumaru cursed the side effects of the medicine InuYasha was taking; it made him feel better, but it caused his emotions to be a literal mess.

Sesshoumaru felt so badly, his brother was so angry at that little bowl and himself and so broken too. He smoothed InuYasha's hair; then removed the covers that the soup had spilled on, and put a clean cover over his brother as he attempted to sooth him. "See, all is well, it is gone now. The bed needed changing anyhow. I am simply glad that it was a small bowl so it didn't soak through and burn you." Sesshoumaru was lost, he pet his brothers head again, being careful of his wounded ears. "Do not cry, little brother… you are alright and I am not mad."

"Now I c-cry like stupid p-pup… over soup, ev-every-thing makes me so-so upset." InuYasha sniffled, but his tears were gone.

Sesshoumaru was pleased to see that his brother seemed slightly better now. He decided to do whatever was necessary to calm his brother, he wanted to do anything to bring him back to how he was before Kagome died… before Kagome ever appeared, but these small victories, such as relaxing his brother, seeing a smile, or feeling InuYasha snuggled against him were all he had at the moment. Sesshoumaru lay next to InuYasha, cradling him as he waited for the servants bring more soup for him. When they returned to replace what had been spilled Sesshoumaru made sure to watch carefully as his brother ate. Eventually he needed to help after he was again too tired; he didn't want him getting upset again if he had another mishap. Surprisingly, the younger of the two made no protest when Sesshoumaru took the bowl into his hands, and carefully fed him until it was gone. It wasn't something Sesshoumaru minded, and he was more than happy to see his brother finish it all; it was the first time InuYasha had eaten a significant amount of anything.

InuYasha was so tired, but Sesshoumaru knew he needed to be washed; his wounds were bad still, and it was important to keep the sweat out of the healing lacerations. He also could feel how intensely hot InuYasha was; his fever was too high and Sesshoumaru knew he needed to cool off. He waited for the servants as he lay with his brother and carefully petted his head, running his fingers through the silky, silver tresses. InuYasha seemed to be comfortable, he wasn't squirming like he had been earlier, but lied still with his face against his brother's chest. He snuggled closer when Sesshoumaru brought Mokmoko-sama up to wrap around him, sighing comfortably as his brother's fur caressed his back and shoulders.

It had been quiet between the brothers for a while as they waited for the water and bathing supplies when InuYasha finally spoke again. "I feel so hot." Sesshoumaru could easily tell his brother was in pain and trying to hold back from expressing it. It was still a typical behavior of his brother, as InuYasha always equated expressing pain with weakness.

"I know you are little brother, but do not fret, the servants should be bringing the supplies for a bath in a moment. We will cool you down and then you can rest."

InuYasha frowned at Sesshoumaru for a moment. "No bath attendants… I can do it myself." He may have felt like he had been trampled into the ground by a thirty Oni, and flayed with a sword, but the bathing attendants _weren't_ helping him, he'd spend all day trying to wash if he had to before he'd let some servants wash him.

Sesshoumaru smiled, he remembered his brother hated the attendants bathing him as a child. "No, _I _will help you."

It still wasn't as good as doing it himself, but he was too weak to argue with his brother and he knew it. Besides, he really was too hot and the idea of being cool and clean shortly was enough for him to concede. "Keh, but just this time." .

Sesshoumaru petted his brother's head gently, allowing his finger's to trail down over a warm, flushed cheek. "I will help you with anything you need whether you are inclined to allow me to do so or not until you are well. It will irritate your injuries to move around as much as is needed to bathe yourself. When you heal more you can do it on your own." He once again brushed the back of his fingers against his little brother's cheek. InuYasha simply growled, and made to bite his hand as it passed near his lips. It was his instinct taking over, along with the effect from the medication; Sesshoumaru smirked.

InuYasha crossed his arms, wincing slightly at the pain it aggravated it several area's of his body, he had never been hurt this badly, and he sighed knowing he'd been out of commission for at least a month, a human if they hadn't died would never be the same, it left him grateful he was only half human and had gained his father's demon healing abilities.

He closed his eyes for a moment trying to push the affection that he was feeling toward his brother away. He may have been sick, injured, and sufficiently drugged, but he could still feel them. He could still remember those days from his young life, but that was ages ago, and things had happened, everything had changed.

He had resigned himself a long, long time ago to forget about those feelings. _'The whims of a child, a child not deserving of the great Sesshoumaru's love.'_ No matter how many times he had said those words something felt off, especially in the years since he was around one hundred, old enough to ponder things more. He shrugged it off, he had to, being around his brother caring for him, and with the effect of the medicines he knew he would cry if he didn't stop thinking about it. _'It doesn't matter now, it's too late.' _A tear escaped from his eye, and he wiped it away as best he could.

His thoughts were interrupted, which he was glad for when the servants came in with a wash basin, and washing cloths. He watched out of heavy lidded eyes as Sesshoumaru exited the bed, and moved to sit down on the edge beside him.

Sesshoumaru found he couldn't keep his hands away from InuYasha; he leaned over brushing the hair from his sweaty face. It made sense, InuYoukai were very physically affectionate with their kin, they craved for it, and with a little brother in such bad shape his demon demanded he touch him and soothe him. He knew there was more to it than that, it wasn't something he could deny to himself, and he wouldn't, he wouldn't simply need to 'behave'.

It was particularly difficult keeping his self from the small gestures that would seem more intimate. He had already given his demon and himself a firm talking to about not doing anything that was different than what any InuYoukai would to express affection for a younger sibling that was not a mate. He laid the ground rules down, especially for the demon within; he could nuzzle, cuddle, lick, stroke, and lightly kiss in innocent places, but nothing more, no nibbling ears, no brushing lips over places that seemed so delectable like nipples, and navel, and inner thighs, no kisses on the lips, and keep his hands far above his brother's waist unless it was absolutely necessary to touch him.

The normal touching would help his brother heal, he needed it, he may have been a half demon, but he was still an InuYoukai, and his demon body, and the demon within would heal faster with Sesshoumaru's physical affection. He would sleep next to his brother and hold him, but this was all he could do, InuYasha was too hurt physically and emotionally to go any further. He knew he couldn't even talk to him about the past, not yet; he could damage his fragile psyche further. If InuYasha was going to heal properly, he needed all his strength.

Sesshoumaru turned to InuYasha, "The water feels nice and cool, but not too cold." InuYasha only nodded as Sesshoumaru added some kind of medicine Misotaru had sent to the water in the basin before dripping in one of the cloths and wringing it out. He began by gently washing his brother's face, smiling slightly when InuYasha closed his eyes and made and audible sigh of relief. After he finished he left a cool cloth against InuYasha's forehead, and proceeded to slowly, very carefully wash his brothers skin.

Sesshoumaru kept his brother covered from his waist down, only uncovering his legs one at a time, but InuYasha noticed his nudity regardless, "Can I have something I could wear please, after we're done, I'd feel better."

"Of course, we will find something comfortable and to your liking." Sesshoumaru continued bathing InuYasha, and being extremely careful as he rolled him onto his side to clean his back. He paused for a moment as he made his way near is brother's bottom. He wasn't sure what to do; certainly he should completely clean is brother, but to touch his backside? It was something he was nervous about, he wanted to touch his brother, touch him in less innocent ways.

He was brought out of his confusing thoughts when he heard his brother speak. "Sesshoumaru, um, can you hurry up, I'm sleepy."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru proceeded; not thinking about anything other than getting InuYasha more comfortable and ready to rest. He quickly finished washing his brother, moving quickly over his backside, and feeling a bit like a pervert for thinking of more intimate things he'd rather being doing with that particular part of his brother's anatomy. With great care he turned his brother onto his back before tossing the washing cloth in the pile of dirty linens. He tried hard to ignore the instinctual need to behave as a mate before he reached out, once again wiping sweaty hair from his brother's face, and re-wetting the cloth on his forehead. "Are you feeling better, little brother?"

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked up, smiling as best he could in appreciation of his elder brother's attentions. "A little cooler and not so st-sticky and sweaty."

"Would you still prefer some clothing?"

InuYasha nodded a little. "Yeah, maybe j-just some light shorts… I-if you'll let me w-wear them." InuYasha turned his head away, fearing his brother would scoff at him wearing his clothes.

Sesshoumaru bent down as he lifted the washing cloth draped over his head and kissed his brother's forehead. "Of course, my little brother."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the ornate chest which contained his sleeping and underclothes. He looked through his sleeping attire for what InuYasha had asked for, quickly finding a very soft set of short sleeping pants. They would be a bit longer on his smaller brother, probably coming to the middle of his calves, but they were made of the finest, softest silk, and were lightweight; InuYasha would be cool in them.

InuYasha's heart jumped a little when he saw his brother had brought him such a nice pair of shorts, he could see their family's crest on them, and knew they were his elder brother's clothes. "Are these acceptable?" Sesshoumaru asked as he held the article of clothing up for InuYasha's inspection.

"Those are good, thanks." He mumbled, "I j-just feel weird having no clothes on… ya know."

"It is understandable." Sesshoumaru said as he removed the sheet from his brother's body. He paused for a moment… even with all the wounds and bandages there was no doubt InuYasha was beautiful, he was perfect and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but glance for a moment. InuYasha was marked as his intended mate, and it made his instincts go haywire as his demon wondered why he couldn't descend immediately on that pale soft skin in front of him. He diverted his attention and very gently pulled the shorts over his brother's feet then up his legs before deftly tying them low on InuYasha's waist. He was careful not to tie them to tight so they wouldn't aggravate his wounds. Sesshoumaru then gently picked up his brother and carried him to low chaise covered in soft cushions, sitting down with his injured baby brother still in his arms. "The servants will change the linens, and then you may lie back down in bed."

InuYasha snuggled against his brother, he was so tired, and the embrace from his brother was inviting, he smelled Sesshoumaru and it made him want to bury his face deeper against his chest. InuYasha could never deny to himself how much he always had and still did love his big brother, Sesshoumaru had hurt him so many times but he still loved him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a bell ring; Sesshoumaru had pulled a cord to ring for the servants who would file in at any moment. InuYasha didn't like the idea of them seeing his injuries. He whimpered against his brother's chest without thinking, but Sesshoumaru understood, knowing about his brother's prideful ways. He quickly pulled a soft throw from the end of the cushions over his brother.

Sesshoumaru continued wiping his brother's forehead with the cool wet cloth, trying to keep him cooler, his fever worried him and he had to stop himself from snarling at the thought of the creature he killed who had been arrogant and stupid enough to think it could kill his brother, _'No one will take what is mine. InuYasha is and always will be only mine. I will never let him go again… never.'_ InuYasha interrupted his brother's thoughts; he smiled weakly as he spoke, his voice still sounded so small, so childlike to Sesshoumaru, "The cool feels nice I'm so hot."

"That little brother, is because you have a fever higher than an InuYoukai in heat. It's alright though, you need this, and it will cool you down." InuYasha just nodded settling against his brother more.

"Thanks, Sesshy." _'Sesshy', I can't believe I just called him that, I haven't said that since I was small. I have to stop letting him effect me this way. It's over; it was a long time ago.'_

Sesshoumaru looked down at InuYasha for a minute, the surprise somewhat readable in his features, when he noticed InuYasha seemed upset with himself for saying it, and he smiled at his little brother. "You're welcome."

InuYasha didn't know what to say, what to do, his brother made it so hard by being so… nice and he didn't even realize it. The medicine he was taking was making it impossible to fight as well. He wished in a way that things were like they were between them seventy years ago when they fought, and called each other names, then he could just call his brother a 'bastard', but things hadn't been like that between them since before Naraku's death. He just gave his brother a weak smile; not wanting to discuss the nickname or leave his brother hurt wondering why he didn't respond.

Sesshoumaru could feel InuYasha's embarrassment at being caught calling him 'Sesshy'. He could feel the discomfort through the mark of possession left on InuYasha over two centuries before, and he wondered if InuYasha realized it. He wondered if InuYasha realized the mark was there; he should Sesshoumaru thought, but he wasn't sure, he was young, and it was so long ago.

InuYasha quickly forgot about his slip up; this was the best he felt since he had been injured. He still felt terrible, but not as terrible as before. Lying in his elder brother's arm made him feel better, and although he wouldn't ask Sesshoumaru to do anything to comfort him he'd accept it if it was offered.

Sesshoumaru was very careful with his little brother as he held him, he had a few wounds that were serious, which Misotaru had stitched closed, and he wanted to be especially careful of them. It seemed as though everything was going well, Sesshoumaru hadn't heard InuYasha complain of him hurting him at all. He tried hard to keep his mind on just tending to his brother, but it was hard considering he was on his lap half naked. He just hoped he could keep what would be very obvious evidence of his feelings to himself; he wasn't sure how long it would be before they would make themselves known through the scent of arousal, or worse; certain parts of his body not obeying what he wished of them. He was almost finished, and InuYasha was so calm and quiet Sesshoumaru thought he might be asleep.

The servants hurriedly changed the bedding, smoothing soft crisp sheets over the large futon while under the watchful eye of their Lord. It took all of Sesshoumaru's control not to growl at the servants when they would happen to glance at his baby brother now and then. He had no qualms about growling at a servant, he only worried about InuYasha noticing, and it was his worse fear to do _anything_ that would scare his sibling off, or causes him discomfort. He had already decided he was going to fix everything; he was going to repair his relationship with his brother, let him know he loved him and had made terrible mistakes. He was going to have him as a mate when he was ready, one thing he was sure of though was that InuYasha would never again be alone or feel unloved, it would just take time and he had to be patient.

After the servants were finished Sesshoumaru carefully walked over to the bed and placed InuYasha gently into the freshly changed bed. InuYasha looked up at his brother as he covered him with the sheet, not wanting to lay the thick silky down covers and furs over his already feverish brother. Sesshoumaru carefully adjusted the pillows behind his brother before pouring him a cup of tea. The servants had left the herbs Misotaru had instructed them too, and Sesshoumaru knew it was best to keep him brother relaxed and in the least amount of pain possible.

Sesshoumaru lay down on the bed next to his brother, propping himself on his pillows so he could easily help InuYasha drink his tea. He knew his brother hated having to be helped, but his hands were shaky again, and he was weak, likely weaker than he had ever been.

He hated this, hated having to rely on Sesshoumaru, and being in close proximity to him was difficult. As he became more cognizant he felt the bond he had with his elder brother, and it only served to confuse him. He looked up his brother as he helped him hold the cup to his lips, and carefully sipped his tea. He was barely aware of his movement's as his brother helped him drink every now and then; his mind was too full of confused and conflicting thoughts. He wondered what would happen when he was healed, part of him wanted to get as far away from Sesshoumaru as possible and part wanted to never leave him again, when he thought about being alright again he was left with fear that Sesshoumaru would toss him away.

Once InuYasha finished his tea he snuggled against his brother, he couldn't help himself, he felt absolutely awful and it made it more bearable to feel his brother next to him.

Sesshoumaru carefully wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him close against him as he ran his hands through his hair.

InuYasha lay with his eyes closed, taking it the comforting scent of his brother, he felt safe, safer and more content than he had since he was small and he would lay with Sesshoumaru or when his mother was still alive. Although he thought of his mother for a brief moment his thoughts drifted back to when he was a small pup, and his elder brother was his entire world. He closed his eyes, remembering what it had been like as a child when Sesshoumaru used to hold him tightly against him like he was now; he wished he had never had to lose that. He had battled with it for years, and knew something was wrong, he knew something didn't fit, but he wondered if it was imagination trying to cushion him from the terrible feelings of abandonment and loneliness over his brother rejecting him. It never made sense to him, and even now after years it felt terribly off. He remembered when Sesshoumaru marked him, he remembered him promising they'd be mates, and he remembered the feeling that day. He knew his brother hadn't been lying, he did love him… Why did he make him and his mother leave the next day? It hurt to think about, he couldn't right now; when he was feeling better he would, if he would do anything after he was better and was at the castle with his brother, he'd find out why Sesshoumaru had broken his fragile young heart, when he was so young. All he ever wanted was his love and acceptance and the least he would have was an explanation.

InuYasha found himself clinging tighter to Sesshoumaru, feeling his chest moving against him as he took breath. He gathered his brother's scent in his nose and basked in it, filling himself with that feeling of warmth he hadn't felt since he was so young. InuYasha couldn't help but tilt his head up to look at his brother; he had to know why he was doing all this. He knew his brother no longer hated him, he hadn't for decades now, since before Naraku was destroyed, but this was different, he was spending all his time caring for him, doing things for him servants normally would? "Why?"

Sesshoumaru regarded his brother closely, his question almost confusing, "_Why_ what little brother?" He asked softly as he caressed the half-demon's cheek.

"Why are you doing all this? Why are you taking care of me?" InuYasha wasn't certain he wanted to hear the answer, but he had already asked the question and there was no taking it back now.

Sesshoumaru smiled; it was barely there, but InuYasha knew it was a smile all the same, "Because you are my brother, and I wish for you to heal. I wish for you to stop suffering. I… I wish to see you happy once again."

InuYasha looked at his brother closely, finding his eyes and holding their own thoughtful gaze with his, almost not believing the answer... Sesshoumaru wanted to see him _'happy'_? He didn't think about it, nor plan it, but found himself closing his eyes and pressing his lips lightly against his brother's.

_tbc……_

AN: Keep in mind when reading this that it's 72 years since Kagome first came through the well, the Inu brother's haven't been enemies for over 71 years, and although they haven't been close they do not hate each other at this point and have had a brotherly relationship over the last seven decades. Sesshoumaru has also visited his brother periodically over these years and checked in on him often, including every one of his human nights.


End file.
